


Learning New Things

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma shows Helena the internet, more specifically the book with the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Internet / Social Media.

"But where is the book? The book with the face?" 

Gemma laughed. 

"It's facebook. And it's right here." 

She pointed at the laptop screen, where the facebook window was open on the registration window already. Helena nodded and seemed very fascinated by what she was doing. 

"Now you need to put in your name and you know, stuff about you, where you went to school and things like that." 

Helena bit her lip and moved closer to the laptop. Gemma moved a little to the side so she could start typing. With what seemed to be quite a lot of effort, biting her lip while doing it, Helena typed her first name into the field Gemma had indicated. Then she looked up, grinning with pride. 

Gemma laughed again.

"No, you need both your names, first name and last name." 

"I do not have a last name." 

Gemma frowned. 

"You don't have a last name? But everyone has a last name." 

"I do not." 

"Well, then you can't register. They only let people with full names in." 

Now Helena looked very disappointed but after a few moments her face lit up. 

"What about your name? We are family, yes?" 

"I don't know if mom would like that." 

With a wave of her hand Helena disregarded that comment. 

"Sestra Alison is family. You are family. Our name, yes?" 

Gemma shrugged. 

"Okay, I guess. Why not? It's just facebook anyways." 

Helena grinned widely and with great care typed 'Hendrix' into the field. 

"And now?" 

"Now you put other things about you. Anything you want." 

"About making soap and having a baby?" 

"Yeah I guess, why not?" 

Helena got better and better at typing and they finished the profile. Then Gemma showed her how to befriend others like Sarah and Cosima and they tried out the chat that Helena was fascinated with. 

But the one thing she truly liked was playing the games. Candy Crush was a big one, Helena squeed and pumped her fist triumphantly every time she got a line. She learned very quickly and already had quite a few levels done when Alison called for them to have dinner. 

A little pouty that she had to leave the game, Helena brightened up when Gemma promised her that they could play again after dinner. 

Going down to the kitchen after her, Gemma grinned widely, thinking how good the idea had been to show Helena the internet. It had been a spontaneous idea, something she hadn't really planned but that just seemed to promise fun and it definitely didn't disappoint. 

She still didn't quite know what to make of Helena but she definitely liked her a lot. And watching her discover new things was awesome, even though Gemma had no idea how it was possible that those things were new to her in the first place. Who ever heard of someone not knowing what facebook was? 

But well, she didn't ask, why would she, if Helena didn't want to talk about it, then that meant it was probably something bad. It didn't matter for Gemma. She didn't care about where Helena came from and what happened to her. She just really liked showing her new things.


End file.
